


Count to Ten

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Where you feel everything physical that your soul mate feels.</p>
<p>Dean goes to school with cuts on his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Ow!" Dean looked down at his arms.

"What?" there were cuts appearing on his arms. Cuts you make when you know you want to hurt yourself. But he isn’t making him. Which could only mean one thing. His soul mate is cutting himself.

Soul mates feel anything physical the other one feels. And it hurts Dean more than the cuts to know that his soul mate is out there hurting himself. This means he has a hard life at the moment and is so sad that he cuts himself.

"I’m so sorry" he whispered to no one.

....

"Dean? What are those?" Cas asked as soon as he saw the marks on Dean's arms that he didn’t even try to cover up.

"Don’t tell me you're hurting yourself" He couldn’t live with himself if he knew Dean was hurting himself.

"No no Cas, it wasn’t me" He grabbed Cas' fleeing arms to calm him down.

"Are you saying someone did this to you? Tell me who right now" Cas was going to hurt whoever caused harm to Dean.

"Jesus no! Calm down Cas!" he looked down and took a deep breath "It was my soul mate..."

Cas stopped. "Your soul mate was hurting themselves..."

Dean nodded. "Yeah they appeared last night"

Cas looked up at him and swallowed. He backed away out of Dean's arms. Cas thanked the heavens he chose to wear a sweater today. He ignored the confused face from Dean and walked out of the classroom.

He ran to the bathroom not caring about the dirty looks he got. He looked to see no one was in there then locked himself inside one of the stalls.

"Okay, calm down Castiel" he whispered to himself. His breathing off the charts.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay okay. This doesn't mean Dean's my soul mate. No no. A lot of people cut themselves at the same time. Just like babies are being born every second. Yeah that’s it" he sat on the toilet and breathed.

He crossed his arms around himself. _Let’s just count to ten_

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. -"

"Ten" Castiel looked up and saw Dean's boots on the other side of the door.

"Cas?" Dean called.

"I’m fine. Go back to class" He wiped away the tears away from his face.

"Cassie? Come out. Please Cas" Dean pleaded.

Cas stood up and unlocked the door. He opened it while Dean took a step back. Cas walked out of the stall and stared up at Dean.

Dean reached out for Cas' arm. Cas didn’t try to pull away. Dean pulled Cas' sleeve up and sighed. Cas began to cry again as he shook his head. "I didn’t know, Dean. I didn’t know, I’m sorry"

Dean caressed Cas' arm. He leaned forward and places kisses on all of Cas' scars.

Dean looked up and stared at Cas. Cas stared back with the blur of tears. Dean slowly smiled. "It's okay Cassie. It’s ‘gonna be okay. We're soul mates, aren’t we? Not the greatest way to find out but"

Cas laughed and hugged Dean. Dean hugged him back with a hand in his hair. "It’s ‘gonna be okay now Cas.  Don’t you worry. I’m always going to be here for you" he whispered into Cas' neck.

Cas smiled.


End file.
